


Something Blue

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Humor, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo didn't know what he was expecting when Quatre said that he wanted to show off his latest attempt at a Halloween costume, but it wasn't this. Not that he's complaining.





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Written for the October 9th Kinktober prompt: lingerie. Requested by Kangofu_CB.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Something Blue** by luvsanime02

########

The satin panties are a very light blue, and the outline of Quatre’s erection is very visible in them. Duo’s gaze lingers there, and then trails slowly down the legs that are encased in white stockings, ending at platform blue heels just a shade darker than the underwear.

Duo’s completely speechless. He hopes that he isn’t drooling.

Quatre raises an eyebrow, and winks. “Well? What do you think?”

After clearing his throat twice, Duo says, “Uh, I don’t think you should wear that to the Halloween party.” No, definitely not. Duo wants to be the only person who ever sees Quatre like this. Besides, if Quatre walks down the street dressed like that, he’ll be arrested.

Quatre laughs. “I wasn’t planning on it,” he reassures Duo. “So, you think it looks good?”

“Hell, yes,” Duo answers fervently. The blue complements Quatre’s eyes and complexion, and brings out the purples and darker blues of the spiral galaxy tattoo encircling Quatre’s navel. All in all, Duo doesn’t think that he’s ever seen anything so sexy in his whole life. “You look perfect.”

Quatre beams at him, and sits down on the bed, kicking his legs back and forth idly. “The heels are heavier than I expected, but the panties feel really nice.”

They look really nice too, and Duo wants to peel them off of Quatre. He walks over to the bed, Quatre’s legs spreading apart so that Duo can stand in between them. Duo’s fingers trail over the prominent bulge in Quatre’s underwear, and he listens to Quatre’s sharp inhale. Duo then runs his hands down over the stockings, gripping one of Quatre’s calves and lifting up his foot so that Duo can examine the shoes more closely.

“Not bad,” he mutters, eyeing the knife hidden there, and then lowers Quatre’s leg again, smoothing his hand slowly, ever so slowly, back up those stockings and over those panties again. “You look a little uncomfortable in these, though,” Duo adds, slipping just the tips of his index fingers between the soft fabric and Quatre’s skin. “Maybe we should take them off.”

“Please,” Quatre asks politely, and lifts his hips so that Duo can tug them down, over the stockings and heels, and drop them on the floor.

Quatre’s definitely hard, and Duo gently grips his erection and gives it a couple of light strokes. Quatre moans. “That’s better,” Duo says, meeting Quatre’s eyes and smirking. “Though you still look uncomfortable. Need some more help?”

Quatre leans forward and kisses Duo, urgent and messy. When he pulls away, Duo can see a pink flush starting high up on Quatre’s cheeks. Quatre grabs one of Duo’s arms and pulls him forward, until Duo’s sitting in his lap, Quatre’s erection trapped between their stomachs. “I think you need less clothes on first,” Quatre points out, his hands reaching behind Duo and fondling his ass.

“True,” Duo admits, reluctantly climbing off of Quatre’s lap so that he can remove his clothes easier. While he’s busy with that, Quatre reaches down to take off his shoes, but Duo shakes his head. “Leave them on?” he asks.

So instead of trying to remove the shoes, Quatre scoots backwards on the bed, until he’s sitting up against the pillows, and then searches the bedside table for the lube and condoms. Duo peels off his shirt last, and then returns to Quatre’s lap, leaning forward and kissing Quatre’s neck, his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling gently. 

Quatre tilts his head to allow better access. “Spread your legs more,” Quatre says. Duo shifts around until his legs are opened wider, and then one slick finger circles his hole before slowly entering him. Duo groans, and returns to sucking on Quatre’s neck and ears, listening to Quatre let out a loud moan when Duo’s tongue finds a sensitive spot.

“Another?” Duo asks. Pleads, almost, and Quatre responds by adding another finger and starting to stretch Duo open, loosening up his muscles. Duo turns his head and kisses Quatre deeply, then picks up the condom and opens it, rolling it on Quatre’s erection and adding some more lube.

“Ready?” Quatre asks, waiting for Duo’s nod before he helps Duo position himself over Quatre’s erection. Quatre’s hands hold his waist, keeping him steady while Duo slowly sinks down, pausing when just the head is inside, before he continues to push down until he’s fully seated on Quatre’s erection.

“God, this feel so amazing,” Duo groans, lifting his hips just a little, and then dropping back down again. 

Quatre chuckles breathlessly. “I think that’s my line.” His hands travel down Duo’s sides and around to smooth over Duo’s ass, his fingers gripping the bottom of Duo’s cheeks and spreading them apart even wider. “You’re so amazing, Duo.”

Duo wraps his arms around Quatre’s neck and kisses him again, loving the feel of Quatre’s erection shifting inside of him with every movement. Quatre’s hands on his ass start guiding Duo’s rhythm, until he’s moving faster and faster. Duo groans again, his head falling back until he’s looking up at the ceiling, though he doesn’t really see anything, too intent on the feel of Quatre’s erection plunging into him repeatedly.

“Almost there,” Duo tells him, urging them both towards the edge, his thighs quivering with the effort of working himself up and down on Quatre’s erection. “So close, Quatre.”

“I know,” Quatre whispers, his face pressed against Duo’s neck. One of his hands leaves Duo’s ass, and then Duo feels those talented fingers firmly wrapping around his erection and starting to jerk him off, until Duo’s thrusting upwards into Quatre’s hand as much as he’s pushing back down onto Quatre’s erection. “You feel so incredible, Duo.”

He can’t hold it in any longer. Duo feels himself start to clench around Quatre, and his toes actually curl as he comes, shouting loudly. He holds that position for a few tense seconds, and then practically melts back into Quatre’s lap, spent.

“That’s it,” Quatre is saying, his voice soft. “Just like that, Duo. So good. You feel so good, Duo, oh-!”

Quatre’s hips spasm, and the fingers on Duo’s ass tighten briefly before Quatre abruptly relaxes. He leans back onto the pillows, Duo following. “Mm,” Duo hums, “that was great.”

Quatre pulls out of Duo and reaches between them to remove the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trashcan under the bed. “It was,” he agrees happily, still lying under Duo. “So, the stockings are pinching my thigh. Can I remove them now, please?”

Duo laughs, and heaves himself up off of Quatre so that he can sit up and finally take off the shoes and stockings. Duo can’t help but snicker at the moan of relief Quatre lets out when the stockings finally come off, but kisses Quatre’s stomach over his tattoo in apology, curling up beside him.

“Too bad,” Duo muses. “I was going to try some on too, sometime. See what they feel like.”

Quatre licks his lips and clears his throat. “Well, don’t let me stop you.”


End file.
